


just one look and I can hear a bell ring

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [25]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Immortals are awful at giving history lessons.
Series: September Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	just one look and I can hear a bell ring

“Please,” Nile says, almost begging, “Tell me you were at least there to witness the moon landing.”

Joe turns to Nicky. “What were we doing that day?”

“Somewhere in mid-July, right?” Nicky frowns. “I think we saw a terrible movie and then got stuck in traffic.”

Nile tries to bite back her frustration. She fails. “What is the point of being immortal if you guys haven’t seen half the coolest stuff in history?”

“That’s not true,” Joe says. “Nicky, tell her the last history-changing thing we saw.”

He grins. “It was _Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again_.”

Nile gives up.


End file.
